


When Ginny Gets Injured

by ForelsketParadise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Married Couple, Minor Injuries, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 12:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForelsketParadise/pseuds/ForelsketParadise
Summary: When Ginny gets injured its up to harry to convince her to stay in bed.





	When Ginny Gets Injured

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for Round 1 of The House Competition 2017 Team Hufflepuff

It wasn't often when Ginny Weasley would be up confine to her bed by her husband. It was always the other way round with her forcing Harry into bed after every Auror mission that he led. Now that it was her turn to be the victim she couldn't help but be angry with Harry and love him even more at the same time. Angry because he was taking the instructions by the healer quiet seriously and wasn't letting her move for even 5 minutes and Love him for the care and affection he had been showering on her from the past 1 week. 

Yes it had been a week since Ginny was on a bed rest due to the bludger that she took on her head in the game against Pride of Portee. When she had gain consciousness in the hospital she was pretty put out by the fact that the Harpies lost the match because of her injury. She was angry with herself and the over protectiveness of her family members weren't helping at all. She wanted to walk around the house also fly her broom high up the sky. She was getting quite bored by just reclining on her bed. 

Seeing that Harry was busy in the kitchen with god knows what she decided that this was her chance to sneak away from him. She gently pulled her feet to the floor trying not to make any noise when suddenly there was a loud alarm going off. As she heard footsteps approaching her she immediately pull her feet back to the bed. Harry appeared with a smirk on his face "I knew you would try to escape" he told her." If I had my wand with me I would have wiped that smirk off your face with a bat-bogey hex" She scowled back at him. Harry just shook his head with a small smile on his face. "It's time for your potions you know" he informed her."I don't want them throw them down the drain in the bathroom" she retorted still upset with the alarm he had set in their room. 

Harry came and sat beside her and tried to take her hands into his while Ginny kept swatting his hand away from her."You know I am doing this for your health only right?" he asked her the same question which she always used on him. He could see her facial expressions going soft as his words registered into her mind. He tenderly made her face him and cupped her cheeks." I promise it's just a matter of couple of days more Gin once the healer gives their nod on in your next appointment I myself will take you for a fly heck if you want we will go on a holiday to the place you want to visit. I just want to see you get better soon" He conveyed to her with his love shining in his eyes. 

Ginny smiled at him and hugged him tight "I love you, you prat" she professed her love to him. "I love you too Gin" he responded with the same enthusiasm that she was showing to him. "This doesn't mean you are off the hook" she let him know after she pulled back from the hug. "I wouldn't expect anything else from you" he agreed as he handed her the potions.


End file.
